Metal layers are formed on semiconductor materials to provide a good ohmic contact to the semiconductor material and to dissipate heat generated in the semiconductor material during operation of semiconductor devices integrated in the semiconductor material. Depending on the operation of the semiconductor devices, heat pulses may occur which need to be effectively dissipated.
Manufacturing of thick metallization layers can pose problems as the deposition techniques commonly used only allow deposition at low rate which causes long manufacturing times. Furthermore, the deposited metallization layers needs to be patterned which include additional manufacturing processes.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement.